Back to action
by max6194
Summary: My First Fic. let me know what you think please review
1. Chapter 1

Back To Action

Tommy Oliver the legendary Power Ranger was fixing to turn 45 years old. He Stayed in Reefside but he quitted teaching and started training again in Martial Arts just incase he was needed again in the future. He began to sharpen his old skills that he used when he was the Green and White Ranger the most powerful kicks and punches that he has ever done before.

He has been watching the news about the SPD Ranger and was wishing that he were a ranger again so that he could help them. What he didn't know was that Zordon was going to visit him in his dream that night.

The Dream

Tommy was in the command center with Zordon and Alpha 5. Zordon then started to speak " I have heard how you could help save the world again even after you have saved it as the Green, White, Red, and if I have not been mistaken the Black Rangers".

Tommy then replied " I know but I feel like I have failed you every time I see the SPD Rangers. If it weren't for me you wouldn't of have been taken and later on died. I' v missed you and Alpha a bunch". He told Zordon.

Zordon the replied by saying " There might be a way to bring me back Tommy". He didn't get to continue because Alpha interrupted him.

" But Zordon we haven't even tested it yet, isn't there another way to do it". Asked a frightened Alpha. Tommy was looking back and forth between Alpha and Zordon and asked what was going on.

Zordon replied by saying " Before I died Alpha was on a mission to find a power source that would bring back one person and give the other the power to morph without the need of a morpher. It would transform the person into his 17-year-old self and make it permanent. You would have the power of all of your powers combined into your entire being. Do you still have your old communicator? Asked Zordon.

Tommy replied and said " Yes, I have it with my other Power Ranger stuff why?

"Because I want Alpha to contact you when you wake up in 5.4.3.2.1". Right when Zordon said one he woke up to hearing the Communicator.

Tommy ran to get the communicator when he woke up. Tommy asked "Alpha do you read me".

Alpha responded with " Tommy I am going to teleport you to where I am then I will tell you more when you get here.Tommy replied saying ok .

Authors Note: If you want me to continue this story please review and let me know okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then in a multitude of light, Tommy was teleported to the newly reformed Command Center. When Tommy landed he saw that Alpha5 was leaning over Zordon's body looking as sad as a robot can.

When Alpha5 turned around he saw that Tommy was just like he was when he left, but the ponytail was gone and in its place was short hair.

"Do we start brining Zordon back and what do we use to bring it about." Asked Tommy.

"We will be using the morphing grids power through the power coin that has all of your previous powers as a Power Ranger. Making you 17 teen again and have eternal life and bring back Zordon as well." Said Alpha5

On Eltar 5 minutes ago

Ki'la was in the Morphing System, which tells of all the active and past Rangers of Earth. When she saw that Tommy Oliver's name was outlined in gold again she got very curious. So she listened in on Alpha 5 and Tommy Oliver's speech about him becoming 17 again and have eternal life and the she heard about bringing Zordon back.

When she heard that she jumped out her seat and went to go tell the Morphing Masters that Alpha5 and the legendary Tommy Oliver were planning on brining back Zordon.

When she told them, Zortox the leader of the Morphing Masters, said " We need to tell the commander on Earth and tell him to go and see if Zordon will send him help to battle the evil that is on Earth at this moment."

"Yes, Tommy Oliver is back that is the only one Zordon is going to get because when Tommy helps bring Alpha5 back then he will turn 17 teen again and have eternal life. All of his previous powers are put together in a power coin that was sucked into Tommy's body." Replied Ki'la looking very pleased with herself.

" So Tommy is going back to his Ranger life." Said Zortox, " I am very pleased to have Tommy back as a ranger and hopefully permanently this time."

So Zortox pressed a button that read Commander of Earth, The Commander answered by saying " Master Zortox how can I help you."

"Zordon has risen with the help of Tommy Oliver the Greatest Ranger to live and ever going to live, and Alpha5." Said Zortox, "I want you to go to Zordon's newly reformed Command Center and ask him if they can have Tommy's help but tell Jack Lander, the Red Ranger not to order Tommy because Tommy is the Green, White, Red, and Black Ranger put together making the Rainbow Ranger."

"Commander if you haven't told them about Tommy Oliver you need to before you go ask Zordon for help." Said Ki'la, " I shall go visit Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha5 so I should get going." And with that she teleported to Zordon's newly restored Command Center.

Back on Earth at Commander Cruger's

Commander Cruger had just received a message from one of the Morphing Masters that Tommy Oliver was back as a ranger and that he and Alpha5 had brought back Zordon.

He now needed to call his group of Rangers that he had put together to battle Emperor Gruumm and Mora or now called Morgana when he got to Earth a few years ago. He called the rangers to the Command Center.

" What do you need Commander." Asked Jack Landers the Red SPD Ranger speaking for him and the team.

" Do you know who is the Greatest ranger to ever live." Asked Commander Cruger as he looked at his Rangers faces.

" It's Sky's dad isn't it." Asked Bridge Carson the Green SPD Ranger.

" No, while he was the best SPD Ranger he wasn't the best Ranger out of all of the Ranger teams. I'm afraid that title goes to Tommy Oliver, the Green, White, Red, and Black and as of today the first ever Rainbow Ranger. His and some others mentor Zordon died and today Tommy and Alpha5 brought Zordon back and turn Tommy back into a 17 teen year old and it also made him have eternal life.

" So what your saying is that Tommy is a Ranger again and that he is the best Ranger to ever live. Is he Hot also." asked Sydney Drew the Pink SPD Rangerwhile blushing.

" Take a look for your self." said Commander Cruger while he looked onin amusement at howher face was turningpink at a fast rate.

Tune in for the next Chapter in three weeks

VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT Tommy TO DATE

a- Sydney Drew

b- Ki'la

C-Elizabeth Delgado

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Back To Action

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't written in a long time but I had a bunch of schoolwork and tests I had to study for that I hadn't the time to write. I'm sorry!

Back at Zordon's Command Center 

Ki'la just teleported in when Zordon was brought back and put in his tube. She couldn't help but look around at the First Command Center ever built on the planet Earth. Then she noticed Alpha5 and Tommy Oliver were looking at her with alarm, while Zordon was looking at her with a knowing smile.

Tommy used his powerful corkscrew kick and right before he touched her Zordon said " Stop, Tommy she isn't an intruder, she is a member of the Morphing Masters."

Tommy looked surprised that she looked so young because back when he was the Green and White ranger Zordon said that you had to be at least a thousand years old to be one of the Morphing Masters.

"I'm sorry I thought that you were an intruder coming to destroy Zordon." said Tommy with guilty expression on his face.

"Zordon I have came to tell you that another one of our commanders is on Earth fighting Emperor Gruumm and Mora and they nee… she didn't get to finish because the S.P.D Rangers and Commander Cruger teleported into the command center in there uniforms.

"So this is the guy who is the legendary power Ranger and he barley looks old enough to be out of high school." Said Jack Landers the S.P.D Red Ranger.

" Did you not here what Commander Cruger said back at the Command Center, that he was turned seventeen again and that he had eternal life when he brought Zordon back." Said Sydney Drew as looking as if she would explode on him at any time because of what he just said.

"So I heard you need Tommy's help to defeat this Emperor Gruumm am I correct." Asked Zordon while looking like he knew just about every thing.

" But Zordon what if there is an attack on Angle Grove for some odd reason." Asked Alpha5 while being as scared as a Robot could be. Everyone looked at Alpha5 with compassion and was thinking the same thing.

"Zordon could teleport me back here if we have any one show up in Angle Grove and I'll take care them and then go help the S.P.D Rangers to defeat Emperor Gruumm, is that alright with you Zordon." Asked Tommy Oliver with worry and nervousness that he would no be he was starting to like Sydney Drew.

" Yes, Tommy it is okay but there is something I must tell you before I let you go and help the S.P.D Rangers is may the power protect you." Said Zordon and with that Zordon sent Tommy, the S.P.D Rangers and Commander Cruger back to the Command Center in New Tech City.

" I will miss him while he is gone." Cried Alpha5, while looking at where Tommy was moments before. "He was one of my favorite Rangers."

Ki'la then went down and hugged Alpha5. " It'll be okay Alpha from what I've read in the data log about how was the best power ranger I knew where ever he was he was safe."

Please Review!

If you have any ideas let me know okay!


	4. Chapter 4

Back To Action Cruger's Command Center 

Right when they landed in the Command Center in New Tech City Tommy asked a question all of them were staring at him in wonderment.

"Where's the training room at I need to get back to practicing for the day and please don't distract me while I practice." Asked Tommy with serious face on him.

"How will you be in the training room." Asked Jack Landers with a look of amusement.

"I'll probably be in there for about six hours practicing martial arts, sit-ups, and push-ups and after I get done training I will probably ask Commander Cruger could I see the info that you have on Emperor Gruumm so that I can see most of his weakness' so that I will know where to hit him hard at." Said Tommy with a confident posture and voice that would encourage even the scariest of people.

"If you don't mind I was wondering if me and the rest of the team could spar against you sometime today." Asked Sky the Blue S.P.D Ranger.

" I don't mind but you girls need to know I not going to hold back any less than what I do the three boy's." said Tommy. And with that they all went to the training room and they did Tommy to the center and started doing kicks and punches that were so fast and hard that the S.P.D rangers thought that he could destroy two or so walls with one punch. After about three hours Tommy came over to the S.P.D Rangers and asked which one wanted spar with him first and Sky the Blue Ranger stood up and head to the middle of the Training room.

Tommy and Sky started there sparing but when they did Commander Cruger called them saying "Come to the Command Center at once."

And with that Tommy and the S.P.D Rangers went to the Command Center. When they got there, Tommy went to the Commander and asked him what was up.

"Well, Emperor Gruumm has sent out a monster that can suck out a Rangers powers out of a person." Said Commander Cruger not very happy about the situation that they were in.

"I'll do it since he can't suck my powers from me since Zordon has given me the power to be immune to that sort of thing." Said Tommy taking on a more serious look than before. "Don't worry about telling me where it is at I'll tell Zordon and Alpha to teleport me to the location of the monster that Emperor Gruumm had made." Without waiting for a reply he left the room and contacted Zordon and Alpha and told them the news and they were more than ready to teleport him to the location and with that he was teleported to the site of the battle.

He then saw the monster attacking innocent children and then morphed by saying:" It's Morphing Time"Rainbow Power" and with that Tommy turn into the Rainbow Ranger for the second time since he had gotten his new and forever powers. Tommy then went to the monster and super punched him and sent him back at least forty feet away from where he was standing.

"Hey ugly I'll tech you twice about messing with the innocent people of New Tech City." Said Tommy then he remembered that he had all of his powers back meaning he could combine his weapons and create the ultimate weapon to destroy monsters. Then he said, " Dragon Dagger, Saba, Zeo Sword, Turbo Blaster, Brancheo Staff, and the Rainbow Defender combine and form the Rainbow Blaster. Then all the weapons he said came and formed the Rainbow Blaster and then he fired it at the monster and the monster was to slow to move out of the blasters shot and the monster exploded.

The monster then was restored but to a bigger size and Tommy called upon his MegaZord, which were all of his old Zords combined but the Zords were a different color then they were last time they were now all the color of his colors in the past, When Tommy stepped inside he could see all of the new advanced technology that was used into making it, but he think about all of this later because right now he had to destroy the monster before he could do any more damage to the city he was defending right now.

" Rainbow Ninja Strike" and his Zords Ninja sword appeared and destroyed the monster for good.

Then he was teleported back to the Command Center where he saw the S.P.D Rangers coming to tell him congratulation on defeating the monster as if it was nothing. But before they got there Zordon told Alpha5 to teleport him to them.

Zordon's Command Center

When Tommy landed he saw every one of his old teammates standing in the Command Center. Tommy looked at Kim and Kat briefly before looking away. Then he looked his team he had made in Reefside who were Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"So, what is every one doing at the Command Center and before I could see what the S.P.D Rangers were up to." Said Tommy while looking at them with mock seriousness. All of his old teammates and team knew but not the other teams that were there.

"W..Well we just wanted to see if the news about Zordon being alive again was true and before we know it were in the Command Center as if it was never destroyed in the first place." Said T.J, Tommy's Successor to the Red Turbo Ranger.

"T.J lighten up I was just kidding so Zordon didn't bring you to tell you that I am now the Rainbow Ranger or did he want to tell you that Ivan Ooze is back and more powerful than ever before." Joked Tommy, but then the Morphin team looked very serious when they nodded. " So he's back well I guess we have top teach him not to ever come back here or any where for that matter again." Said Tommy looking serious this time.

" What are all of you talking about Dr.O and who is Ivan Ooze he can't be as bad as Mesogog can he." Asked Kira the Yellow DinoThunder Ranger.

"He Ten times worse than Mesogog would have hoped to ever become in this and the next life." Said Dr.O specking to all of the teams that didn't know about Ivan Ooze.

Please Review and I'll write another chapter in about a week or two.

Should Ivan Ooze become:

A: twice as powerful

B: more powers than before


End file.
